


You're a treat

by April_Ace



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cake, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Ace/pseuds/April_Ace
Summary: Tim surveys the two large cake tins laid out on the counter, each one housing two delectable homemade cakes.What if Alfred finds out?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	You're a treat

**Author's Note:**

> There's no scat in this but I guess there are elements of that here. You've been warned.

Tim surveys the two large cake tins laid out on the counter, each one housing two delectable homemade cakes.

_What if Alfred finds out?_

"How's he going to find out if I don't tell him?" Tim snaps at the empty air. But he glances nervously around. He's scanned the apartment twice today for recording devices. The first sweep yielded two that he knows are Damian's; the second, nothing. He's paranoid that the ease with which he found the first two was purposeful to make him less wary of better-hidden devices.

Tim shakes his head. There are _no_ listening devices. _No_ recording devices at all. And he doesn't have to leave the apartment between now and when Jay returns tonight from his latest mission, so there's no chance for any of the bats to sneak in and place more.

Not that he's paranoid. But he's feeling a bit out of his depth with his plans for tonight, and if it all blows up in his face he would rather not have any video evidence of his humiliation.

Alfred _must_ _never know_ that Tim didn't eat the two cakes he'd wheedled him into making.

Checking the time, he sees he still has a few hours before Jay's arrival. He heads for the shower.

Time to prepare.

*

Jay unlocks the door to his and Tim's place just after 8pm and stops dead in the threshold, staring disbelievingly at the place.

It's clean.

Not just Tim's method of haphazardly "cleaning", which mainly involves clearing a path around his junk from the kitchen to the living room sofa. Which Jay hates.

No, this is actual clean, which Jay _loves._ He can smell the furniture polish. The hallway carpet looks as though it's been _shampooed._

"Welcome back," Tim says, coming forward from the kitchen. Jason reaches him in a few long strides and pulls him into a dizzying kiss.

"Wow, thanks," Tim grins, a little breathless.

"Babe, did you do all this yourself?" Jay asks, gesturing at the tidy living room. Tim grins and dips his eyes down, shrugging.

Which means he probably paid a cleaning service to do most of the actual work. But Jay finds he still appreciates the effort, as he catches a whiff of Tim's fancy shampoo and the cologne he likes to wear particularly for the nights that end in sex. Tim leans up to kiss him again and Jason falls happily into it.

It's not until Jay tries to pull open Tim's belt that the other man pulls away.

"I drew you a bath" Tim murmurs, inclining his head towards their bedroom. Jay sighs.

"That sounds amazing, babybird."

He follows Tim through the bedroom to their ensuite bathroom, where the warm air is full of steam and fragrant lavendar bath oil. He has to resist the urge to tell Tim he didn't have to do all this for him, that he was happy just to see him. They've both been so used to independence and never relying on anyone fully in this hard, violent life of theirs, that early on in their relationship they found it difficult to give or accept care and comfort. It led to plenty of misunderstandings and hurt feelings on both sides.

Eventually they had come to a resolution: when one of them did something nice for the other, just say thank you.

He gives Tim another kiss. "Thanks, baby." Tim smiles, cuddles into his chest.

"S'okay. I love you."

"Join me?" Jay invites. The tub is more than big enough for them both.

But Tim shakes his head.

"I got some stuff I need to finish up," he says ruefully. "But, when you're done in here... I'll be waiting in the living room, OK?"

He tries not to feel too disappointed as Tim leaves him to it, but resists the urge to jack off in the bathtub. Tim was giving out crazy loud sex signals and was obviously planning something special. The least Jay could do was give Tim the benefit of his _full_ attention.

*

An hour later he emerges into the bedroom, feeling warm and relaxed, not to mention mildly aroused. He's also hungry as fuck, and kind of wishes he'd eaten something before the bath. He hasn't eaten for hours and he's _ravenous_.

He hangs his towel up and pulls on his red terrycloth bathrobe. He catches a few strains of music from the sound system in the livingroom; it's Rosemary Clooney, one of Jason's secret pleasures.

He frowns a little, his stomach rumbling loud enough to drown out the notes of _Thanks for the Memory_. Hopefully it won't kill the sexy mood Tim's working so hard to build if Jay asks for a snack first.

In the living room he stops and stares in surprise for the second time tonight, this time a little mystified.

The coffee table has been pushed out of the way. Instead, spread out in front of the couch is a large table cloth over the hardwood floor. Two armless, plastic desk chairs sit facing the couch on the table cloth. Two cakes rest on the chairs, one a chocolate cake with a fine dusting of powdered sugar, the other a red velvet butter cake. They both look gooey, rich and moist.

"Is this dinner?" Jay laughs. "One for you and one for me?"

"They're both for you." Comes Tim's reply from a step or two behind him, totally _not_ startling him.

He turns to laughingly ask how he's expected to eat two enormous cakes and still have the energy to fuck after, but the words die in his mouth as he looks at his boyfriend.

"I urghsfuh, uh fuck, holy fuck," He gets out. Tim smirks and holds out a wine glass that Jason automatically takes, still frankly gaping.

Tim closes the distance between them, taking careful steps as he draws closer. Belatedly Jay realises he's wearing fuck-off high heels, so that they're nearly eye-to-eye.

Tim presses chest to chest with him and pushes his hips up against Jay so he can feel how hard he's getting under the ruffles of his little skirt. Tim leans in and kisses Jay's slack mouth, huffing a laugh at his blank, blue-screen reaction. He nudges the hand holding the wine glass and Jay takes a sip, trying to clear his head a little.

Tim mouths at his jaw, rocking against him in time with the music, then turns around so his back is to Jay's chest and bends until he can wrap his hands around his slender ankles.

Jay stares down at Tim's exposed ass, framed by the frills of his too-short skirt and the straps of his garter belt, and finds his voice.

"You - you waxed."

Tim rises halfway up and grabs Jay's free hand, bringing it to his smooth, bare ass. Jay squeezes automatically and Tim moans.

"You like it?" He asks, grinding back against Jay's erection already nudging out of the heavy fabric of his robe.

"Did you do - all of it?" He asks in a choked voice, sliding a hand around Tim's waist to feel his cock and balls, definitely hairless under his fingertips. "Fuck. You did."

He drops the wine glass onto the sideboard so he can grip Tim's hips in both hands and grind against him, marvelling at the pain Tim had willingly endured just for him.

_You shouldn't have._

He pulls Tim upright against him so he can mouth at his neck. "Thank you baby," he murmurs, rubbing his nose behind Tim's ear.

Tim turns in his arms and pushes the robe off Jay's shoulders until it drops away to pool at their feet.

"Sit on the couch," Tim tells him and Jay grins, sitting with his legs spread and his arms resting over the back of the couch, his cock jutting up like an exclamation point.

"You gonna feed me cake in a dress, sweetheart?" He guesses.

"Not quite," Tim replies, strutting slowly around the chairs, giving Jason good and frequent flashes of his cute little rear under the skirt. "I've been thinking." He starts.

"Oh yeah?" Jay grins, full of anticipation. Tim seems a bit nervous, which means they're doing something that scares him a little. "Safewords?" Jay prompts.

"Same as usual," Tim waves a dismissive hand, but blushing furiously nonetheless. "It's not - not like that."

Tim takes a deep breath and continues, "You've said a few times stuff like if my ass was a cake you'd eat it and how much you'd like to lick cream off my-"

Jay sits bolt upright, face lighting up with understanding.

" _You're going to sit on the cake!"_

"Um, well, yeah." Tim nods, blushing harder than ever. "So, you'd like that?"

"Tim, shit, _of course_." Jay jumps to his feet so he can kiss the nervousness off Tim's stupid sexy face. "Fuck yeah, baby," he grins and slaps Tim's ass under the skirt.

Tim gives a little yelp, eyes glassy. Jay snatches up his wine glass and lets Tim take a gulp first before draining the glass himself and settling back on the couch.

Tim licks his lips, looking at the first cake - the chocolate.

"Not gonna lie, I feel kind of silly." He admits.

"Sit on that fucking cake, you little slut." Jason orders. Tim laughs breathlessly, then swings one long, stockinged leg over the chair so his ass is facing Jason.

Tim looks at him over his shoulder, all traces of embarrasment gone as he grips the edges of the skirt and pulls it up to his waist, then slowly lowers himself until his ass cheeks are just brushing the top of the cake.

He dips down a little firmer, then rises again, circular patches of chocolate icing sticking to his cheeks. He arches his back and wiggles his hips at Jay suggestively. Jay grunts, has to grip the base of his cock for a moment, staring.

Tim drops his hips down again until his butt is just resting on top of the cake, then he starts grinding down onto it, the cake smooshing into his crack and spilling over the sides of the chair onto the table cloth. As his ass descends Jay notices the chocolate sauce spilling out from the middle, realises it's a lava cake - one of his favourites.

Tim sits fully in the sweet mess and humps into it, moaning. His white ass looks fucking atrocious covered in the dark brown chocolate. He reaches back with both hands, fingers sliding in the mess as he grips both cheeks and pulls them apart to give Jason a look at his hole.

Unable to resist, Jay leans forward and dips his index finger in the chocolate sauce pooling under Tim's ass, coating it liberally and then bringing it up to circle Tim's hole. He presses the digit in with hardly any resistance; Tim had obviously prepped _fully_ for the event. Tim moans and starts to fuck himself on Jay's finger.

"Oh, baby." Jay whispers, leaning in to kiss Tim's shoulder. "What a fucking mess you've made."

He slides another chocolatey finger into Tim's hole and fucks him sloppily, frequently pulling out to scoop up more sauce to push into Tim. Tim pants and grinds into the touch. His hands slide down to grab fistfuls of the cake, smearing it over his ass cheeks.

Jay pulls his fingers out and brings them up to Tim's face. Tim leans in and licks the digits clean, moaning enthusiastically.

"You're a fucking dream, you know that?" Jay marvels, pushing his fingers into Tim's willing mouth. Tim hums at the praise.

Jay coaxes him out of the heels, tossing them to the side and encourages Tim to stand, bent over the chair. For a moment Jay just watches as chunks of cake slide off Tim's ass and thighs. Then he leans forward and licks a broad stripe through the mess on his thighs, the delicious chocolatey taste so sweet it makes his mouth cramp. 

Tim whimpers and wiggles as Jay licks messily along his seam, passing over his twitching hole without stopping. Jay sucks Tim's hairless balls into his mouth, first one, then the other, sucking the sweet sauce off them, tasting chocolate and _Tim._

"Fuck, Jase" Tim whines, pushing back into his face. Jay licks back up to his hole and this time pushes his tongue into the soft ring of muscle. In and in, sucking at the rim and getting chocolate all over his face. Tim whimpers and grinds back onto him.

Jason pulls away as Tim's little whimpers start rising into louder cries, not wanting him to come yet, and stands up. He rests one hand between Tim's shoulderblades to keep him bent over the chair.

"I'm going to fuck you now, baby." He informs him, and Tim nearly sobs in agreement. "Where's the lube? I don't think cake is gonna be a good substitute."

In response Tim fishes around in the tiny skirt around his waist and comes up with a little bottle of lube.

"How the fuck did you fit anything in that strip of fabric you're using for a skirt? Normal women's clothes can't manage decent pockets but you somehow fit a whole bottle of lube in _this_ -"

"Jay. _Please._ Fuck me."

"Yeah, sorry," Jay mutters, shaking his head and leaving the question of Tim's magic pocket skills to later. He pops the cap open and coats his dick, the lubricant already warmed by Tim's body heat, then positions the head at Tim's filthy hole.

They both moan loudly as Jay sinks in, Tim pushing back already. Jay smiles fondly.

"Impatient little whore," he remarks, rubbing his hands over Tim's hips and sinking in all the way. He grinds against Tim's ass, smearing moist chocolate on his own thighs. When he starts to thrust the slap of his hips meeting Tim's ass sounds louder and wetter than usual, more delightfully obscene.

He leans forward until he can wrap his arms around Tim's chest, gripping his shoulders from underneath and pulling Tim bodily into every thrust. Buries his nose in Tim's hair and pants, hips snapping hard until he's pounding into Tim.

Tim grips the chair, elbows locked to carry both their weight as Jay presses against his back; god Tim's so fucking strong and hot.

It means he has no hands free to touch his own cock, however, and Tim whimpers at the neglect.

"Jay, please-" He starts.

"Wait, baby," Jay nuzzles into his hair, feeling his own orgasm building. "Me first, babe, fuck, just let me fucking _do_ you."

"Oh god," Tim groans, as Jay's thrusts get faster and harder. "Oh, fuck me, Jay."

Jay groans and pushes deep inside Tim, grinding his hips in little, jerky motions as he comes deep inside, filling Tim up.

"Fuck," Jay gasps, breathing hard. He kisses Tim's warm back and pushes himself upright. With his weight gone, Tim takes the opportunity to reach for his own cock but Jay snatches his hand away.

"Ah, ah, Timmy." Tim makes a frustrated whining noise and turns mutinous eyes on him, probably about to complain at Jay's lack of appropriate gratitude. Jay kisses him before he can say anything, and as he pulls away he watches Tim's tongue dart out to lick at the chocolate smears Jay left there. Tim's eyes are all dark and full of lust. 

Jay holds his gaze with promise. "I'm going to take care you, love." He grabs Tim's hips and directs him sideways to stand in front of the other chair, where the red velvet butter cake sits in pristine condition compared to the now desecrated chocolate cake.

Jay kneels down in front of Tim and raises his eyebrows. Getting the idea, Tim grins and spreads his feet a little further apart before beginning to sink down slowly onto the cake.

Jay watches as the moist, dark red layers of cake smoosh up Tim's thighs, engulfing his sack and squishing up in the spaces between.

"Ugh," Tim mutters. "Feels so weird." He's blushing again, looking down at his cock jutting upright from the mess like a birthday candle.

"Yeah?" Jay prompts. "You feel dirty, baby?"

"Mm," Tim agrees. "I made a mess, Jay. Clean me up, please?"

Jason kisses him again.

"Since you ask so nicely, I'd love to."

Jay grabs a fistful of cake and coats Tim's cock in it, the sticky, gooey confection clinging to his smooth skin and Jay's calloused fingers. He jacks Tim a couple of times just to watch the other man's eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

Jay keeps on hand wrapped around the base of Tim's cock and lowers his head, licking firm, broad strokes along the shaft. This close to Tim all he can smell is sex and cake.

He takes the head into his mouth, tasting the rich red velvet and Tim's precome on his tongue. Despite just coming, he's dizzy with arousal, can't remember anything tasting so good or being so fucking sexy. He takes hold of his own cock and starts stroking himself as he sucks Tim off.

Tim grips the edges of the plastic chair and pushes up into Jay's hot mouth. Jay goes with it, pulling his fist away and swallowing Tim's thrusts as deeply as he can.

It's not long before Tim's crying out and pulsing on his tongue. Jay pulls back enough to suck at the head as he comes, then opens his mouth and lets his come spill out onto Tim's cake-covered thighs. Jason rubs his face in the mess, licking up cake and come as he brings himself off.

Jay comes for the second time that night and sits back on his heels, looking at his lover. They're both breathing hard, sweating and messy with cake and fluids.

"Holy shit, Tim." Jay says finally. "That was amazing. _You're_ amazing."

Tim grins, all pink in the face. "We aim to please here at Chateau Tim."

"Ugh, that was dorky." Jay groans teasingly. Tim's nose scrunches up.

"Yeah, I regretted it as soon as I said it. But come on, I'm working with fewer braincells right now."

"I'll let it slide, since I'm missing a few braincells too, thanks to you."

 _Sway_ starts to play on the soundtrack, one of Jay's absolute favourite songs. With sudden energy he springs up, hauling a surprised Tim into his arms and spinning him around in a bridal hold.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Tim laughs as Jay dances them around the room, nevermind they're naked and covered in Alfred's ruined cakes. "And you say _I'm_ the dork."

"Come on," Jay coaxes. "First, shower for us. Then you can order a couple of pizzas while I clean up in here. _Then_ we're putting this song on repeat and dancing to it all night."

Tim laughs but looks unconvinced. "You'll be asleep on the couch before the pizza gets here."

"No way, baby," Jay kisses Tim as he brings them to the bathroom.

"I'm not nearly done with you tonight."


End file.
